Un dîner presque raté
by TheCookieKing
Summary: Dix bladers s'affrontent dans un combat de cuisine épique pour remporter la somme colossale de 100 . La lutte sera rude.
1. Le dîner Kai Tala

Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs !

Aujourd'hui nous célébrons le lancement de l'émission : « un dîner presque raté » !

Dans cette émission, les candidats devront faire de leur mieux pour satisfaire leurs hôtes. Ils seront par deux, l'un cuisinera pendant que l'autre animera. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que c'est celui qui aura la pire note qui remportera les 100€ ! Une somme colossale !

Nous allons maintenant vous présenter les équipes :

Kai et Tala, sur le thème « un été de canicule »

Brooklyn et Garland, sur le thème « tout est bon dans le Mc Do »

Ray et Maria, sur le thème « une nuit chez les zombies »

Tyson et Daichi, sur le thème « à la mode de moi »

Max et Rick, sur le thème « British »

Ça promet d'être intéressant ! Passons dés à présent au dîner de Kai et Tala. Kai servira les invités et fera l'animation pendant que Tala cuisinera. Leur menu :

Apéro : « Qwrtheqlv » : Jus de carottes et petits fours à l'agneau faisandé

Entrée : « Kpluiqvrt » : Agneau faisandé accompagné de carottes

Plat : « Tprqdabqrs » : Carottes et agneau faisandé

Dessert : « Dblqktuwnt » : Gâteau aux carottes avec un peu d'agneau faisandé

Animation : Danse traditionnelle russe.

Ray arriva chez Kai vers 19h. Il faisait assez chaud, aussi fut il surpris par le froid glacial qui régnait lorsque Kai lui ouvrit la porte en chemise hawaïenne, short à fleurs, et…mais…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CHAUSSONS ? de superbes chaussons barbabidouille, qui clignotaient par le nez et criaient « barbabidouille » quand on marchait avec !

K « Viens, je vais te montrer le salon.»

R « D'accord. »

Barbabidouille ! Barbabidouille !

R « P*tain Kai mais il fait combien dans ton appart ? »

K « moins quinze ! C'est pour ça que mon dîner s'appelle « un été de canicule ».»

R « et vous pouvez pas allumer les radiateurs ? »

K « Hein ? Mais mon pauvre Ray, pourquoi tu veux mettre des radiateurs en été ? Haha haha ! »

Barbabidouille ! Barbabidouille ! En arrivant dans le salon, Ray trouva trois autres glaçons euh garçons, Max, Tyson et Brooklyn, tous à moitié morts de froid. Kai apporta des verres.

K « vous allez goûter au célèbre Qwrtheqlv ! »

B « c'est quoi ? »

K « du jus de carottes et des petits fours à l'agneau faisandé. »

T « ça a l'air bon ! A l'attaque ! »

Sur ce, Tyson se jeta sur le plat de petits fours et l'englouti en une fraction de secondes top chrono.

M « ça nous fera déjà ça de moins à dégeuler… »

Mais Kai, effrayé par l'attaque surprise de Tyson, lança son pichet de jus de carottes qui explosa littéralement sur la table du salon, aspergeant nos invités.

K « oh mince… Bon, je vais chercher l'entrée. Installez vous ! »

Barbabidouille ! Barbabidouille ! Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des assiettes contenant une bouillie marronâtre.

M « qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

K « du Kpluiqvrt ! C'est de l'agneau faisandé accompagné de carottes. »

B « bon, bah quand faut y aller… »

A peine Brooklyn eut il mis sa tête au dessus de l'assiette qu'il s'aperçut que la « chose » bougeait.

B « ÇA BOUGE NOM D'UN CHIEN ! »

K « hé, normal, c'est faisandé. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Brooklyn se retint de vomir juste à temps et s'aperçut que Tyson, à côté, le regardait avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

T « tu finis pas ton Kpluiqvrt ? »

B « non, pou… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tyson s'était déjà emparé du plat et l'avait gobé, assiette comprise.

T « ENCORE ! »

**En cuisine**

Ta « alors, ça se passe bien ? »

K « super, ils ont même bouffé les assiettes avec ! »

Ta « ok. Emmène le Tprqdabqrs alors. »

Barbabidouille ! Barbabidouille !

K « mes chers amis ! Voici le plat ! Du Tprqdabqrs ! C'est un met raffiné à base de carottes et d'agneau faisandé ! »

R « j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… »

T « MANGER… »

Tyson se jeta sur le plat et ouvrit une bouche digne de Mobydick avant de se l'enfourner en grognant comme un porc.

K « je vois que ça vous fais plaisir ! Je l'aurais parié ! Mais bon, Tala n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de préparer le dessert, alors nous allons passer immédiatement à l'animation. Allez, tous en cœur ! »

Une musique populaire russe commença et Kai croisa les bras et battit des jambes comme un fou avec une camisole de force. Barbabidouille ! Barbabidouille ! Barbabidouille !

Barbabidooooooouuuuuuiiiiiillllleeee….. CHBAM !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kai avait lancé son chausson en dansant et explosé la vitre.

**En cuisine : **

K « le dessert ! »

Ta « mais… mais… la vitre ? »

K « explosée. »

Ta « et le chausson ? »

K « en orbite. »

Ta « mais… qu'est ce que t'as fais ? »

K « le dessert, et que ça saute ! »

Kai revint avec la même bouillie marron qu'il avait servie tout au long du repas. Tout était pareil, mis à part que Kai faisait la tronche et qu'on entendait plus Barbabidouille.

K « v'la du Dblqktuwnt. R'vez vous. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Tyson se jeta sur le plat, et je pense que vous imaginez bien la suite sans moi, pas vrai ?

Chars téléspectateurs, passons à la notation.

R « rien bouffé, rien vu. Zéro. »

M « il faisait froid et ça puait. Zéro. »

B « même si ça avait été bon je t'aurais mis Zéro ! Enfoiré ! »

T « je sais pas compter mais cette note la ressemble à un œuf et les œufs c'est bon donc je vais te mettre Zéro ! J'ai adoré ton dîner ! »

Ça promet ! A la prochaine chers amis pour la dîner de Brooklyn et Garland,

« Tout est bon dans le Mc Do » !


	2. Le dîner Brooklyn Garland

Kai sonna à la porte de Brooklynet attendit quelques minutes. Il remarqua que la porte était ouverte et entra. Ray, Tyson et Max étaient assis sur le canapé, visiblement terrorisés.

R « Enfuis toi pendant qu'il est encore temps ! »

K « hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Ray s'évanouis, et une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Kai. Il hurla de trouille et foutut une baffe à Garland.

G « t'es fou ? C'est que moi ! »

K « tu m'as foutu les jetons ! »

G « et t'as pas vu Brooklyn…il a tellement foutu les boules à ces trois laque je suis allé chercher des clous pour barricader la porte. Alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'ouvrir… »

Il partit en cuisine et Kai s'assit.

K « il ressemble à quoi Brooklyn ? »

M (faisant un malaise) « c'est le diable… »

K « mais leur thème c'est pas le Mc Do ? »

M « fuis…tu es assez fort pour ça… »

Garland revint soudainement avec une bouteille de coca. Il en versa à tout le monde.

G « la bouffe arrive dans quelques minutes ! Buvez ! »

Tout le monde bu, quand tout à coup un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Brooklyn, déguisé en Ronald Mc Donald, monté sur un scooter avec un plateau à la main, arriva. Il roula sur les pieds de tout le monde et déposa cinq hamburgers sur la table du salon.

K « on mange déjà ? »

G « c'est l'apéro. »

Ils mangèrent donc les hamburgers puis passèrent à table. Brooklyn, avec une tête de clown tueur, jeta sur la table des nuggets et repartit sur son scooter.

R « si après ça on prend pas 10 kilos… »

Finalement ils laissèrent tout à Tyson, enfin il serait plus juste de dire que Tyson goba les nuggets sans rien demander à personne. Quelques minutes plus tard revint Brooklyn, défonçant le mur avec son scooter (il avait la flemme d'ouvrir la porte) et déposant cinq big macs et des frites, avant de repartir avec une tête de clown déterré.

G « bon, c'est l'heure de l'animation ! Brooklyn ! En scène ! »

Brooklyn apparut dans le trou qu'il avait fais quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fit un sourire de clown psychopathe et s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

B « bonjour les p'tits amis ! »

K « ça commence bien… »

B « vous connaissez des blagues ? Allez, tous en cœur ! Qu'est ce qui est rouge et qui va très vite ? »

Tous « … »

B « Une orange retenant sa respiration ! »

Tous « … »

B « mince j'ai mélangé mes penses bêtes…c'était une fraise dans une formule 1 ! »

Tous « … »

B (faisant coucou) « au revoir… »

R « une seule blague ? Et pourrie en plus ! Comment t'as pu mélanger tes cartons alors que t'avais qu'une seule blague, abruti ! »

B « bah j'en ai pris la moitié pour essuyer ma diarrhée hier, donc j'ai des devinettes mais pas les réponses… »

T « c'est le clown le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu… »

Brooklyn repartit, mais au dernier moment, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba par la fenêtre ouverte.

G « appelez une ambulance ! On est au 18éme étage ! »

K « à mon avis, c'était délibéré … »

R « ça me semblerais normal, avec la tronche qu'il tirait… »

M « si on m'avais forcé à faire ses blagues, j'aurais certainement mis fin à mes jours également… »

T « requiem pour un clown… »

Pendant que Garland hurlais au téléphone qu'il fallait une ambulance, les garçons décidèrent de finir de manger. Quand ils virent que Tyson avait tout bouffé pendant que Brooklyn faisait le clown, une deuxième personne passa par la fenêtre.

K « bon, le dessert ! »

G « Y A PAS DE DESSERT ! LE CLOWN… EUH LE CUISINIER GÏT EN BAS DE L'IMMEUBLE ! OK ? »

Affamés et énervés, ils finirent par rentrer chez eux… et apprirent plus tard que Brooklyn était tombé sur un trampoline et avais réussi à attraper un hélicoptère en rebondissant. Tyson, en revanche, n'avais toujours pas été retrouvé.

Une note, messieurs ?

Tous « Zéro ! »

Très bien… à la prochaine donc pour le dîner de Ray et Maria !


	3. Le dîner Ray Mariah

Kai arriva dans l'appartement de Ray. Celui-ci, déguisé en zombie, semblait l'attendre.

R « entrez, jeune visiteur ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Kai commençait à se sentir mal… (En début de soirée, génial) et il rencontra Max, Brooklyn et Tyson, tous très mal à l'aide, au milieu des rats morts et des toiles d'araignée.

R « HAHAHAHAHA ! (Kai retint un cri de trouille) puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je vais vous apporter l'apéritif. »

IL revint, avec des verres et une bouteille brisée avec un fond jaune dedans. Il en versa à tous.

R « HAHAHAHAHA ! Et bien, cet apéritif s'appelle « la pisse de rat ». HAHAHAHAHA ! »

M « et c'est quoi en vrai ? »

R « bah, c'est pas assez clair ? »

(Après avoir tout jeté derrière le canapé dés que Ray eut le dos tourné)

T « qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

R « nous allons descendre au parc. »

**Pendant ce temps, en cuisine :**

Ian « mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? »

Spencer « bonne question. »

Maria « bon, tous les quatre, Ian, Spencer, Mystel, Hilary, enfilez vos déguisements et allez au parc. Ça va être à vous. Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le lac d'arsenic. »

(Pendant ce temps, en pleine nuit, au milieu des arbres menaçants)

R « les règles sont simples. Prenez chacun une batte. »

Tous les quatre prirent une batte.

R « vous allez devoir taper sur les 4 zombies du parc. Celui qui aura le plus de zombie aura gagné. Je vous laisse vous amuser ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »

(J'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un rire à vous glacer le sang, mais je pense que vous l'aurez compris)

Tous « unissons nos forces. »

Ils se mettent à avancer.

T « un zombie ! »(Tyson s'enfuie)

K « oh, je sens que ça va être une longue, longue, très longue animation… »

R « bon, totalisons. Tyson n'a eu aucun zombie car il s'est enfuie de trouille et s'est caché dans les toilettes publiques. Max non plus car il s'est fais assommer par Kai. Quand à Brooklyn et Kai, ils se sont massacrés mutuellement. Ce sont donc les zombies qui vous ont ramenés. »

R « c'est bon, vous étes revenus à vous ? »

K « raaah… le cauchemar continue… »

R « merci du compliment ! passons à table sans tarder, l'entrée nous attend. »

Un liquide vert où éclataient quelques bulles et dont montait une fumée nauséabonde fut versée dans les assiettes.

K « qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

R « HAHAHAHAHA ! c'est le lac d'arsenic ! »

K « je la sens pas mais alors pas du tout… »

R « c'est juste une soupe d'asperge. »

Tous (pas rassurés pour autant) « bon… puisqu'il faut manger… »

Deux minutes plus tard, toilettes condamnées.

K « c'est pas possible…il a vraiment voulu nous empoisonner… »

M « raaah ! Ça sort des deux côtés ! »

K « non, je veux pas voir ça ! »

**En cuisine :**

Maria « alors, c'était comment ? »

R « ils ont adoré. La ils sont vraiment dans l'ambiance, la preuve, ils sont tout verts ! »

Maria « ok. Apporte le couloir de la mort. »

R « voici le couloir de la mort. »

K « encore un plat sympathique… »

Il prit une grosse louche et jette une purée orange dans l'assiette des convives.

B « on va devoir le manger ou c'est pour se salir les mains avant de passer à table ? »

R « c'est un hachis Parmentier potiron/ hareng ! »

K « ouais bah les cucurbitacées ils peuvent aller se faire… hors de question que je bouffe ça. »

( et bah si , il l'a mangé) Toilettes condamnées, les convives vomissent donc par la fenêtre…

T « c'est impossible, on tiendra pas toute la soirée. »

R « c'est l'heure du dessert ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

K « plus qu'un plat , courage !

R « c'est le maléfique, l'horrifique, le diabolique… »

Tous « le diabolique ? »

R « l'infernal gratin de bananes ! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Juste une petite parenthèse je précise qu'a part la pisse de rat tous les plats qui vous ont été présentés ici existent vraiment ^^

L'auteur

Passons maintenant à la notation…

Tous « Zéro partout ! »

Ça a le mérite d'étre clair… nous nous retrouvons donc plus tard pour un autre dîner presque raté, celui de Tyson et Daichi !


End file.
